generationofmusicfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Mina Amuro
Amuro Minako '''(Nome japonês: 安室 美奈子; Tokyo, 30 de dezembro de 1989), conhecida por seu nome artístico '''Mina Amuro, é uma cantora, compositora, dançarina, multi-instrumentista, atriz, produtora, empresária, modelo e filantropa japonesa. Mina já vendeu mais de 90 milhões de discos, contando singles e álbuns, e já venceu uma grande variedade de prêmios por sua carreira, recebendo da crítica o título de "Princesa do Pop". Aos cinco anos de idade, tornou-se o membro mais novo do Mickey Mouse Club no Disney Channel, e pouco tempo depois ganhou sua própria série na emissora, Mighty Mina, que se tornou a série mais duradoura da Disney e a catapultou para o estrelato internacional. Desde então, deu seguimento à sua carreira reinventando-se a cada álbum, tornando-se a maior estrela da Ásia e ganhando notoriedade mundial. Construindo uma imagem de ídolo teen durante seus primeiros anos e evoluindo para conceitos mais complexos e maduros mais tarde, sua facilidade em se readaptar ao cenário musical fez com que ganhasse incrível longevidade na indústria musical não só asiática, mas mundial. Em 2013, Mina tornou-se líder do girlgroup SPICE; onde ficou conhecida como Glam Spice. O grupo lançou o hit "Spice You Up", porém o álbum do grupo jamais foi lançado, e suas atividades do álbum de 2012, Venus, incluindo a turnê, foram interrompidas devido o desenvolvimento de uma dependência em remédios. Ao retornar em 2014 com o álbum "Dystopia", Mina obteve alguns dos maiores sucessos de sua carreira e expandiu a sua marca e imagem, planejando um relançamento do álbum e sua primeira turnê mundial em seis anos às custas do projeto. No ano de 2016 a Monroe Records anunciou a merge com a Onyx Entertainment Records e com isso o contrato da cantora passou a pertencer à PRISM Records. Biografia Infância A família Amuro se mudou para Los Angeles, nos Estados Unidos, quando Mina tinha dois anos de idade. Desde bebê, Mina trabalhava como modelo para campanhas publicitárias, e já era conhecida por ser a criança no comercial da Fisher-Price. Mina também fazia aulas de ballet clássico e sapateado desde então, além de participar de concursos de beleza para crianças. Seu debut musical foi a partir da canção Cuppycake, que se tornou um clássico infantil ao ser incluída no álbum Children Lullaby. Mina então se tornou um ícone mirim, chegando a ser chamada de Shirley Temple dos anos 90. Após o sucesso de Cuppycake, Mina se tornou uma estrela internacional, com frequentes aparições em programas de variedade ao redor do mundo. Isso a ajudou a ganhar notoriedade nos concursos de miss infantil, ganhando títulos como Little Miss California Dream Queen 93 e Little Miss California 94. Ela participou dos concursos até 1995, acumulando mais de 20 títulos. Após a sua crescente popularidade como modelo publicitária, dançarina e participante de concursos de beleza infantis, a família Amuro decidiu afastar afastar tanto a pequena Mina quanto sua filha mais nova, Mayumi, dos concursos após a polêmica e altamente divulgada morte de JonBenét Ramsey. A garota, porém, continuava dando sinais de que foi feita para o show business, e com a influência de seu tio, o influente produtor Toshio Amuro, Mina continuou a desenvolver seus talentos para o canto, até executivos da Disney entrarem em contato com a família Amuro e resolveram colocá-la no elenco do Mickey Mouse Club, aos cinco anos de idade. Carreira Primeiros Anos: Estrela Teen Em 1995, durante a mudança do elendo do Mickey Mouse Club, foi anunciado que Amuro, então com cinco anos de idade, seria a mais nova integrante do elenco. O programa não durou muito tempo depois disso, mas em resposta à popularidade da garota, em 1996 o Disney Channel anunciou que havia contratado Mina e seus dois irmãos, Yaten e Mayumi Amuro para integrar o elenco de uma nova série que seria baseada na vida da garota, chamada Mighty Mina. Na série, Mina vivia a personagem Mina Honda, que sonhava em se tornar uma estrela pop e não poupava esforços para alcançar este objetivo, e cada episódio ela tentava uma forma de se tornar famosa apenas para dar tudo errado. O seriado obteve um tremendo sucesso no canal e tornou-se a série de maior duração de todos os tempos no canal, com 110 episódios que foram ao ar durante 7 anos, consolidando Mina como uma das maiores estrelas da Disney nos anos 2000, junto de outras atrizes mirins como Britanny , Sasha Wasilewski e Jade Delacourt . Em 2003, aos treze anos de idade, Mina lançou seu primeiro álbum solo, First Bloom, que incluia 13 canções, destacando-se entre elas "Here We Go!" e "Romance", que atingiram ótimas posições na Billboard Hot 100. O álbum teve absoluto êxito, consolidando seu status de ícone adolescente através de seu próprio nome. No ano de 2005, foi produzido um filme da série, The Mighty Mina Movie, que inicialmente iria servir como o desfecho da mesma afim de liberar Amuro para outros projetos. O sucesso do filme foi tamanho que Mina retornou para uma sétima temporada, e após o fim do mesmo decidiu focar-se em sua carreira solo. Então no ano de 2006 ela lançou Girls On Top, seu segundo álbum solo e primeiro desde o fim da série, consolidando-se como uma das maiores estrelas teen da década. Girls On Top se tornou o álbum mais vendido do ano na Ásia. O álbum rendeu o smash hit Girls On Top, que se tornou um grande sucesso nos Estados Unidos. O ano de 2007 viu Mina retornar ao Disney Channel, participando de Poison Girls 2: Tokyo como Mina Honda e tendo o papel de Chelsea Barnes em "Princess Protection Program", filme que elevou Sasha Wasilewski e Jade Delacourt ao estrelato adolescente. Ela também participou de duas edições do Disney Channel Games, e alcançou grande sucesso com seu álbum e sua coletânea de remixes, Mixes Amuro, que trazia One Last Time, uma canção em colaboração com Britanny. No entanto, a decisão de seu irmão mais velho, Yaten Amuro, de retornar ao Japão para cursar teatro, e a desatisfação de seus pais quanto toda a atenção e pressão que a fama trouxe à jovem, Mina mudou-se para seu país de origem no início de 2008, lançando um último single em 2007 chamado Only A Memory Away, que era a primeira canção composta e produzida pela asiática. thumb|262px|Mina aos 16 anos, photoshoot para o álbum Girls On Top Por conta de seu iminente retorno ao país natal, a canção jamais fez parte de álbum algum e nunca foi propriamente promovida. Enquanto no Japão, Mina lançou seu primeiro e único álbum em japonês, C'est La Vie. C'est La Vie sedimentou seu status como "Princesa da Ásia", batendo recordes de vendas na semana de debut. O álbum rendeu o single de mesmo nome, C'est La Vie, que se tornou uma epidemia por toda a Ásia, ficando em primeiro lugar no Oricon Year-End chart. Apesar do êxito em sua terra natal, Mina desejava voltar aos Estados Unidos e retormar sua carreira lá. E foi o que fez em 2009, quando lançou o álbum Angel. O álbum provou mais uma vez o sucesso da japonesa, tendo rendido o single mais bem-sucedido de sua carreira até então, First Love Story. Angel vendeu 5 milhões de cópias, vendas impulsionadas pela imagem e o êxito de First Love Story. No entanto, apesar de todo o sucesso obtido, Mina estava profundamente insatisfeita com a imagem que lhe foi imposta, já que seu desejo era quebrar a mesma depois de voltar do Japão. Após várias declarações públicas de insatisfação com os rumos de sua carreira, Amuro finalmente ganhou controle artístico sobre sua carreira em 2010, lançando o álbum Run. 2010-2011: Run Run representou uma grande mudança na imagem da cantora. Depois de divulgar imagens em poses provocantes, Mina chocou o público ao se apresentar de thumb|350px|Em 2010, numa completa mudança de imagem para o álbum Runuma forma nunca vista antes para seus padrões. Em 2010, lançou o single Run, com uma letra igualmente provocativa e polêmica, com menções à violência. Muitos pais responderam negativamente à mudança da cantora, declarando que ela era um modelo para as crianças e adolescentes e deveria de portar desta forma. Mina lançou o álbum Run em Novembro de 2010, logo após o lançamento do segundo single New In Town, que também tinha uma imagem semelhante à de Run. Mais dois singles foram lançados, Make A Wish e Cr-cr-crazy. Um potencial quinto single a partir de Go Insane acabou não sendo lançado. Um single promocional de Natal chamado Mine This X-mas também foi lançado. O álbum vendeu mais de 12 milhões de cópias. 2011-2013: Venus e SPICE Em 2011, Mina Amuro anunciou o lançamento de um novo álbum em uma entrevista para a revista Elle. O single Mirror Mirror foi lançado em Setembro de 2011, e se tornou um grande sucesso, chegando a vender 7 milhões de cópias. O single New York City, inspirado nos anos oitenta e a cidade cosmopolita, também obteve grande êxito, vencendo o prêmio de Melhor Videoclipe no MTV Video Music Awards em 2012, o que fez de Mina a artista mais jovem da história a vencer o prêmio, aos 22 anos. Venus foi lançado no dia 12 de Janeiro de 2012 batendo recorde de vendas na semana de debut, e foi aclamado pela crítica. Mina também lançou o single promocional Obsession featuring Sun Dark, e um single promocional de Natal, Be My Baby. Mina então lançou Telepathy, o terceiro single oficial de Venus, um projeto ambicioso que incluiu um videoclipe de 30 minutos de duração, que foi um sucesso de crítica e vendas. Mina também anunciou que mais três singles estavam programados para o álbum, além da turnê mundial para a qual estava ensaiando. thumb|192px|Mina performando Mirror Mirror no Good Morning America Em 2013, imagens misteriosas no site da Monroe Records revelaram a formação de um novo trio. O trio então revelou-se como SPICE, formado por Mina Amuro, Pamyu e Savannah . As três, sob stage names de acordo ao tema, lançaram o single Spice You Up, que foi um grande sucesso. O grupo anunciou um álbum intitulado Les Folies, juntamente com o single promocional lançado exclusivamente para o iTunes, Baby Steps. Porém nada disso se concretizou, devido ao seu hiato na indústria musical. 2013-2014: Hiato A crescente ansiedade e pressão em cima da cantora, juntamente com uma dependência em remédios prescritos para tratar desses problemas, estavam começando a afetar suas habilidades artísticas e até mesmo sociais. Ambas as outras integrantes do SPICE declararam que trabalhar com Mina estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil devido ao comportamento "aéreo" da cantora. A gravadora, preocupada com a sua reputação, decidiu intervir, cancelando todas as suas atividades e a internando numa clínica de reabilitação em Santa Barbara, California. Contra a sua vontade, porém pressionada por amigos e família, Mina aceitou o tratamento e lá ficou por um ano. thumb|Ensaio para a Elle Magazine em 2011 2014: Dystopia Em fevereiro de 2014, Mina twittou pela primeira vez em sua conta em um ano. Ela postou uma mensagem, e logo depois o link para um vídeo em seu canal VEVO, que mostrava um teaser simplesmente intitulado "Utopia" que acompanhava o monólogo previamente twittado. O primeiro single, Cherry On Top, foi lançado um mês depois. Cherry On Top então quebrou todos os recordes prévios na carreira de Mina, e seu videoclipe se tornou o vídeo mais assistido na primeira semana na história do YouTube, com 40 milhões de acessos na mesma. Cherry On Top se tornou um dos maiores hits de 2014. O segundo single, Loveshock, foi lançado em Agosto do mesmo ano através do formato maxi-single, sendo precedido pelas canções Shame On Jane, IDentity e Happy Pills. Loveshock se tornou a canção que ficou por mais tempo em #1 nos Estados Unidos até 2016, quando o recorde foi quebrado por Lily Watson com One Last Standing. Loveshock lhe deu seu segundo Video Of The Year no MTV Video Music Awards 2015, sendo aclamado pela crítica e público. Em Setembro de 2015, Mina Amuro lançou o terceiro single, Metafiction, após sua performance no MTV Video Music Awards 2016. Metafiction tornou-se o single mais vendido da sua carreira, e apesar de não bater o recorde de Loveshock de semanas em #1 nos Estados Unidos, superou a canção em longevidade com 20 semanas no top 10 do país. Em Março de 2016 foi lançado o último single, Great Wall Of China, que teve seu videoclipe gravado na Finlândia. Great Wall Of China foi divulgada pela primeira vez no Glamusic Awards 2016, onde Mina fez uma tocante performance da canção juntamente com Life On Mars?, cover de David Bowie, como um tributo ao cantor que faleceu no mês de Janeiro do mesmo ano e de quem ela era fã. A performance foi considerada por críticos uma de suas melhores rendições ao vivo. No mesmo ano, ela declarou que iria lançar um EP que continha canções cortadas do álbum, que acabou levando um rumo diferente do que o planejado no início. Intitulado Dystopia: Metropolis, o EP repackage será lançado em Março de 2017. Imagem e Identidade Artística Extensão Vocal Mina possui uma voz de tipo soprano lírico, que se extende por quatro oitavas (de D3 a G7). Ao ganhar fama com sua série Mighty Mina em 1996, ela já demonstrava uma boa capacidade de performance vocal, sendo por vezes comparada a outras estrelas infantis como Michael Jackson e Lena Zavaroni. Seu primeiro single solo sem conexões com a série de tv, "Here We Go!", era uma canção mid-tempo que demonstrava toda sua habilidade de sustentar notas agudas em voz de peito. Ao resenhar um concerto de 2006 de Mina, Gina Vivinetto do Tampa Bay Times atestou que ela "tem uma voz suave, porém forte e robusta quando necessário" e que "ela alcança sem esforço notas em uma estratosfera que outras sensações pop não conseguem chegar perto". No entanto, Mina foi duramente criticada diversas vezes por seu constante uso de base e playback devido às rotinas de dança intensas e seu fraco controle respiratório. Em 2016, após uma performance no festival Dream Concert em Tokyo, diversas pessoas levantaram a hashtag #Lipsyncina em referência ao fato de que a cantora usou uma base tão alta que mal se ouvia sua voz ao vivo durante a performance. O jornalista Peter Robinson do Pop Justice comentou sobre o evento que "Não é justo que digam que Mina Amuro não sabe cantar. Todos sabemos que ela pode, desde que esteja completamente parada e não se mova nem mesmo um centímetro". Dançarina Mina já se reinventou diversas vezes aos longo de seus vinte anos de carreira. Porém, durante todas elas algo permaneceu constante: seu estilo de performar. Influenciada por Michael Jackson, Mina une elementos visuais aos seus vocais e dança para criar um espetáculo único. Suas performances são sempre em grande estilo, procurando impressionar o público a cada vez que entra no palco. A revista Time comentou que Mina parece o pacote completo para um ídolo: superbas habilidades de dança, o charme de uma modelo, acrobacias vocais e boa habilidade com thumb|Pole dance durante a performance de Go Insane na Run World Tour instrumentos. Por ser uma dançarina antes de ser uma cantora, a japonesa tem conhecimento de uma grande variedade de estilos de dança, incluindo ballet, sapateado e dança do ventre. Ao ser perguntada sobre qual é seu ponto mais forte, Mina respondeu ao The Guardian que são seus passos de dança. Já foi muito elogiada por grandes dançarinos ao redor do mundo, e várias vezes citada como uma das maiores dançarinas da indústria musical pop. Em toda a sua carreira, Mina mostrou suas habilidades de dança em todas as ocasiões possíveis. Durante a Run World Tour, a performance de Go Insane contou com a exibição de pole dance, com uma complicada coreografia que requeriu da japonesa aulas por mais de seis meses para aperfeiçoar suas habilidades. Enquanto era mais nova, as coreografias nas performances tinham consideravelmente menos sensualidade envolvida nas mesmas, devido à idade e a influência que exercia sobre o público infanto-juvenil. Porém, com a chegada da era Run, Mina tem explorado mais esse tipo de dança. É uma conhecida estratégia de Mina colocar ao menos um passo memorável em suas rotinas de coreografia, e que sejam fáceis o suficiente para serem executados por fãs mundo afora. Em Make A Wish, thumb|300px|A cena de ballet em First Love Story, simbolizando a fragilidade do primeiro amora icônica "gancho de perna", que consiste em struts ''realizados com a perna direita, a "crab dance" de First Love Story, e a "catch me if you can" em Run. Ela geralmente conta com a presença de diversas dançarinas que replicam seus movimentos, afim de chamar mais atenção à execução dos mesmos e fazer com que fiquem impressos na memória do público. Atriz Mina interpretou a jovem aspirante a cantora Mina Honda na série original do Disney Channel, Mighty Mina, por sete anos. Na última temporada em 2005, o nome da série se tornou Mighty Mina Forever. Ao longo da duração da mesma, até hoje o sitcom mais longo produzido pelo canal, Mina atuou no total de 110 episódios mais dois especiais. Seu primeiro papel em um filme foi em The Mighty Mina Movie em 2005, que inicialmente serviria como um encerramento da série após seis temporadas, antes da decisão do canal de prorrogar a mesma por mais uma curta temporada. No filme, Mina faz uma viagem com sua turma de escola para Nova York, e uma vez lá, um produtor da Broadway promete fazer dela uma grande estrela, porém a garota deixa a ideia de se tornar uma cantora famosa do teatro subir sua cabeça. Três anos depois, ela interpretou a personagem mais uma vez em The Poison Girls 2: Tokyo, onde é revelado que ela se mudou para Tóquio acompanhada de um empresário que a restringe e a deixa infeliz, porém com medo de decepcionar sua família nos Estados Unidos. Ela gravou quatro músicas para a trilha sonora do filme: No Holds Barred, If Only For A Night com Drew Seeley e Dream Little Girl e Poison Fever com as Poison Girls. O contrato assinado por Amuro estipulava que Mina deveria atuar em três filmes para o Disney Channel, então ainda em 2007 ela retornou com um papel secundário em Princess Protection Program, como a vilã Chelsea Matsumoto, uma primeira oportunidade em sua carreira de atriz de expandir seu repertório. Seu próximo filme foi Make Your Move, gravado em 2011, uma reinterpretação moderna e ambientada na subcultura de dança de Nova York de Romeu e Julieta, interpretando a imigrante thumb|280px|Caracterizada como a mutante Blink, em X-Men: Days Of Future Pastjaponesa Aya Hamasaki. O filme, dirigido pelo mesmo diretor da série Step Up, acabou não sendo lançado após conflitos entre Mina e o diretor, pois ela discordava da forma esteriotipada que a comunidade japonesa estava sendo representada no filme. O filme então só foi lançado com estreia limitada em 2014, poucos dias antes da estreia de X-Men: Days Of Future Past, onde interpretou a mutante Blink. Ainda no ano de 2014, assumiu o papel de Miho em Sin City: A Dame To Kill For após a gravidez da atriz original do papel. Seu último papel como atriz foi na série Scarlet And The Sky Painters como Yura, também após a saída da atriz original da série. Em 2017, Mina foi confirmada para dublar Smurfette em Smurfs: The Lost Village, seu primeiro papel de dublagem. Também foi confirmada sua contribuição de duas canções para a trilha sonora, I Believe In You e Dreams Come True, sendo essa a primeira vez em dez anos desde Poison Girls 2: Tokyo em que Mina contribui com canções originais para a trilha de um filme no qual possui um papel. Vida Pessoal Relacionamentos Mina já teve manteve alguns relacionamentos públicos. No entanto, no início de sua carreira a cantora era proibida por contrato de manter relacionamentos, uma questão que levantou polêmica por muitos anos, já que o relacionamento de sua personagem com o personagem de Jeremy Sumpter em Mighty Mina tomou sérias proporções entre fãs da série, ao ponto de que os dois são especulados como um casal até os presentes dias. Em 2011, prestes a lançar o álbum Run, confirmou que estava namorando o ator Thomas Lee. Eles terminaram pouco tempo depois, citando que ainda eram bons amigos. Durante o final de 2011, assumiu namoro com o cantor Charlie Novotny, com quem lançou um dueto de Natal, um cover de Baby, It's Cold Outside. Ela anunciou que não estavam mais juntos algum tempo depois. Em 2013, ela e Aaron Kwon anunciaram o relacionamento, mas segundo a própria em entrevista para a Harper's Bazaar em 2014, o namoro não resistiu à dependência química da cantora. Ela comentou ainda que não queria mais saber de relacionamentos por um bom tempo, porém assumiu que estava saindo com o cantor Joseph Mitchell em Junho de 2014. Na festa de aniversário da cantora Sasha, no entanto, ela comentou com a imprensa presente que não estavam juntos. No dia 8 de Setembro de 2014, uma prima de Mina, a modelo Michiru Amuro, então com 22 anos, sofreu um grave acidente de carro que acabou custando sua vida e a de seu namorado, Yasuo Tamashiro, em Nova York. Mina expressou sua tristeza no twitter: "Meu pequeno anjo, minha prima mais nova que vi na barriga da minha tia, que vi nascer e crescer, se foi deste mundo. Minha prima mais nova já não é mais parte deste mundo". A cantora colocou um hiato temporário nas atividades promocionais de seu single, Loveshock, para lamentar a tragédia. Michiru era filha de seu tio e CEO da Monroe Records, Toshio Amuro. Controvérsias Mina Amuro teve uma conhecida rixa com a cantora Jade Delacourt em 2014, para a surpresa do público, pois durante os anos em que ambas foram estrelas da Disney era cultivada uma imagem de amizade entre as duas. Ambas cantoras trocaram farpas pelo Twitter, culminando em uma briga onde Mina acusou Jade de pedir ajuda porém nunca se deixar ser ajudada. Desde então, as duas fizeram as pazes e não tiveram mais subsequentes atritos. Outra controvérsia envolveu a declaração da cantora Pamyu de que estavam namorando, após postarem fotos juntas no dia dos namorados de 2014. Mina decidiu entrar na brincadeira, sem desmentir a afirmação, porém não demonstrou estar realmente em um relacionamento com a amiga. Após algum tempo e muita exigência dos fãs, Mina foi ao Twitter esclarecer que tudo não se passava de uma brincadeira e que ela e Pamyu eram apenas amigas. Em 2015, após a briga entre Ronan Walterman e Smack Forts , Mina foi acusada pela imprensa de trair seu amigo Smack ao sair com Ronan e supostamente envolver-se com o mesmo. As acusações foram negadas por Mina, que preferiu manter silêncio diante da situação. Filantropia Em 2011, Mina fundou a ''heART Foundation, que consiste em levar arte para crianças carentes, disponibilizando aulas de canto, dança, instrumentos, atuação, pintura e direção para crianças e jovens de países pobres. Ela passou cinco meses viajando pelo mundo em 2011, inaugurando escolas de arte por todo lugar onde passava, e divulgou muitas fotos dessas viagens em seu twitter. Ela anunciou no mesmo ano que tinha intenção de levar alguns dos alunos da fundação para tocar em uma de suas turnês, então espera-se que a sua próxima turnê inclua a participação dos mesmos. Mina ficou no topo da lista de celebridades que mais doaram durante os anos de 2010, 2011 e 2012, apoiando 36 caridades e 28 causas, muitas delas protegendo mulheres e crianças minoritárias. Em 2014, após os desastres do desaparecimento do avião na Malásia e o afundamento do navio na Coreia do Sul, Mina doou todos os ganhos de Cherry On Top para a caridade, afim de reperar os muitos danos que aconteceram durante o ano ao redor do mundo. Descendência Mina possui descendência coreana por parte da mãe, uma coreana de segunda geração no Japão. Isso quer dizer que a avó materna de Mina é coreana, e por isso ela possui um nome coreano, assim como a mãe e os irmãos. O nome coreano de Mina é Yoona Hwang (황윤아). Ela fala japonês e inglês fluentes, além de coreano e francês conversacionais. Discografia Álbuns Singles *Cuppycake (1994) *Now & Forever (Mighty Mina 1 Soundtrack) (1995) *Count On Me (Mighty Mina 2 Soundtrack) (1996) *Brightest Star (In The Sky) (Mighty Mina 3 Soundtrack) (1997) *Soda Fizz(Mighty Mina 4 Soundtrack) (1998) *I Would Know That (Mighty Mina 5 Soundtrack) (1999) *Love 2000 (Mighty Mina 5 Soundtrack) (2000) *Seek A Light (Mighty Mina 6 Movie) (2001) *Here We Go! (2002) *Wish On A Star (Promocional) (2002) *I'll See Ya Later (Mighty Mina 7 Soundtrack) (2002) *Romance (2003) *My Oh My (2003) *Can't Help Falling In Love (Promocional) (2003) *Stand By You (The Mighty Mina Movie Soundstrack) (2004) *What Dreams Are Made Of (The Mighty Mina Movie Soundtrack) (2004) *Young Love Hurts (2004) *At First Sight (Exclusivo para Ásia) (2004) *Everything I Do (Promocional) (2004) *Girls On Top (2005) *Time To Say Goodbye (2005) *Done And Over (Promocional) (2005) *Dreaming Of You (2006) *Do It My Way (2006) *Back To You (Exclusivo para Europa) (2006) *Sayonara (Promocional) (2006) *One Last Time (ft. Britanny) (2007) *All The Right Things (Promocional) (2007) *Take Me For A Fool (Promocional) (2007) *Only A Memory Away (2007) *C'est La Vie (Exclusivo para Ásia) (2008) *Baby Maybe (Exclusivo para Ásia) (2008) *Renai Revolution (Exclusivo para Ásia) (2008) *What A Feeling (Promocional exclusivo para Ásia) (2008) *First Love Story (2009) *The Loved One (2009) *Justify Yourself (Promocional) (2009) *Run (2010) *New In Town (2010) *Mine This X-mas (Promocional) (2010) *On The Floor (Com David LeVine) (2011) *Motel Party (Com Caroline Purr) (2011) *Hey Stephen (Com Fer Mandy) (2011) *Make A Wish (2011) *Cr-cr-crazy (2011) *Mirror Mirror (2011) *New York City (2011) *Be My Baby (Promocional) (2011) *Dance With Me (Com Edward Simpson) (2011) *Baby, It's Cold Outside (Promocional com Charming) (2011) *Obsession (ft. Sun Dark) (Promocional) (2012) *Womannequin (Com Amy Diamond) (2012) *The Bell Doesn't Ring (Com Pamyu) (2012) *Gladiator (Com Lily Watson) (2012) *Telepathy (2012) *Spice You Up (Com SPICE) (2012) *Cherry On Top (2014) *Shame On Jane (Promocional) (2014) *IDentity (Promocional) (2014) *Happy Pills (Promocional) (2014) *Loveshock (2014) *Metafiction (2015) *Great Wall Of China (2016) *Hollow Sky (ft. eZed) (Suicide Squad Soundtrack) (2016) *I Believe In You (Smurfs: The Lost Village Soundtrack) (2017) *Dreams Come True (Smurfs: The Lost Village Soundtrack) (2017) *Metropolis (2017) Prêmios Concertos Blooming Tour Primeira turnê promocional de Mina, com o intento de promover seu primeiro álbum solo "First Bloom". A turnê concentrou-se nos Estados Unidos, com seletas datas na Ásia. Esta turnê também contou com um bloco onde Mina cantava canções de sua série de tv, Mighty Mina, performando como sua personagem Mina Honda. Girls On Tour World Tour A primeira digressão mundial da cantora, que em sua primeira leg promoveu o álbum "Girls On Top", e na segunda extendeu-se para promover seu primeiro álbum de remixes, "Mixes Amuro". Mina passou por 13 países, e a evolução entre sua primeira turnê era notável, com um palco maior e mais efeitos especiais, também se notando um certo amadurecimento da cantora, que transitava de ídolo infantil para ídolo adolescente. A cantora Britanny esteve presente em seletas datas nos Estados Unidos para performar seu single conjunto "One Last Time" com Amuro. C'est La Vie Asia Tour A C'est La Vie Asia Tour foi limitada a Ásia, passando por todos os países do continente para promover seu único álbum japonês, C'est La Vie. A turnê ajudou a consolidar Mina como "Princesa do Pop" na Ásia, sendo esta a maior turnê feminina da história do continente. Bem como sua última turnê, as roupas que a cantora trajava demonstravam mais amadurecimento da cantora e sinalizavam sua eminente "rebelião". Durante a turnê foi lançado o single Renai Revolution (Love Revolution), e a performance da canção era considerado o ponto alto do show como descrito por diversos críticos. Durante a última data da turnê, Mina surpreendeu os fãs com seu até então novo single, "First Love Story", e anunciou sua volta aos Estados Unidos. Run World Tour Foi a primeira turnê mundial de Mina Amuro após a quebra de laços com o títulos de estrela teen. Teve 124 shows, em sua grande maioria esgotados, sendo a turnê feminina mais lucrativa do ano. Durante uma época de transição em sua sonoridade, Mina recusou-se a performar diversas canções que foram hits em sua carreira por considerá-las "infantis", e todas as músicas não presentes no álbum Run que foram performadas ganharam uma nova roupagem mais adulta e sensual. Apesar disso e do grande sucesso de público, ela apresentou grande insatisfação com a turnê durante várias de suas entrevistas, declarando que a próxima seria bem diferente e que não estava "adulta" ainda o suficiente. Os críticos, por sua vez, elogiaram a performance vocal da cantora, mas muitos citaram que a estrela do show na verdade era a coreografia, considerado por muitos a melhor época da cantora devido às coreografias elaboradas apresentadas. Metropolitan World Tour A terceira turnê mundial da cantora foi anunciada cinco anos após o fim da Run World Tour, que divulgou seu álbum de 2010 de mesmo nome. A turnê tem como objetivo o suporte dos álbuns Venus e Dystopia, bem como o EP Metropolis. Devido ao cancelamento da turnê do Venus e a decisão da cantora de se focar em reestabelecer sua imagem, ela não saiu em turnê durante todo o período de divulgação de Dystopia, e ao invés disso se focou em performances one-off em diversos festivais, sendo a mais memorável delas o seu concerto no Rock In Rio 2015, no Rio de Janeiro, Brasil. As primeiras datas foram anunciadas em seu continente natal, Ásia, e foi anunciado que os shows asiáticos apresentariam uma setlist diferenciada da que será apresentada no resto do mundo, o que indica a inclusão de suas canções japonesas. A turnê iniciará no dia 1 de Agosto de 2017, em Osaka, Japão, no Kyocera Dome. Filmografia Filmes TV Ver Também *PRISM Records *SPICE Categoria:PRISM Records Categoria:Artistas